


Onde Anjos se Escondem

by Ackack21



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Markay, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Marc sente que perdeu mais do que sua namorada, mais do que uma família feliz ao lado do seu futuro filho. Mais que parte do carinho de seus pais, do que o respeito dos colegas policiais.Mas ele pode sobreviver a isso. O que ele não entende no entanto é o que Kay levou que realmente o faz sentir aquela perda.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann & Bettina Bischoff, Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Onde Anjos se Escondem

_"Kay não fez nada além de bagunçar sua vida._

_O maldito deve saber daquilo,_

_Ou Marc está muito perdido para precisar acreditar naquilo"_

•

O Sol bate quente contra a mão de Marc, presa ao corrimão da varanda de seu apartamento alugado, a brisa seca demais para a estação do ano. Ele não se importa realmente enquanto brinca com o cigarro entre os lábios. Uma fraqueza, uma a qual às vezes ainda se deixa levar. Ele corre mesmo que a fumaça eventualmente prejudique a respiração; inspire, expire. E para quê? Ele já se perguntou em devaneios, se o vício era o responsável por tudo aquilo ter começado; seu mau condicionamento físico, em partes por este hábito. É difícil pensar direito quando se está tão desesperado por culpados.

A vista de cima definitivamente não é mais tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava, ou tão acolhedora quanto o bosque de árvores altas por onde costumavam correr.

Ele prefere não trazer aquelas memórias à superfície no entanto, não de novo.

.

O tilintar dos talheres ecoa pelos próximos minutos do jantar, Marc sabe que sua família conversa entre sorrisos fáceis e amigáveis. Mas ele não sabe dizer com certeza do que se trata, ele também não se importa em tentar entender. Marc só deseja que aquilo termine uma vez e em um educado pedido possa se retirar. Bettina do outro lado da mesa, duas cadeiras antes da sua, olha para ele enquanto sua mãe paparica seu netinho. Marc não gosta do que vê nos olhos dela. Comiseração.

.

Ele não percebe sua ex-namorada entrar na cozinha, até que ela esteja ao seu lado secando os pratos que ele - em desculpa para se retirar - se ofereceu para lavar. Eles trabalham em silêncio, um silêncio desconfortável. Culpado. Dolorido. Todavia ele não saberia o que falar se precisasse, e ela sabe disso, ela o conhece tão bem.

Ele a amou primeiro.

Bettina toca gentilmente seu braço e Marc pára, incapaz de fitá-la. As mãos ensaboadas e cansadas.

_ Se parece mais magro desde a última vez que o vi. - ela sibila suave e calma, preocupada com ele, mas ela não tem direito. Não depois que Marc a traiu. Ele não presta, ele não a merece. Ele não mereceu nada no fim. Deixado por sua namorada, por seus pais, por Kay… não, ele não quer passar por isto de novo.

_ Como tem andado no trabalho? Está tudo bem? - ela tenta.

_ Bem. - não há o que ser dito. Tudo está bem, fodidamente bem. Bettina talvez possa sentir sua meia-verdade pela tensão em seus músculos, ela o solta. Devolvendo-o a sua bolha particular.

_ Quer conversar? - ele não pode. Não com Bettina, a mãe de seu filho. A ex-futura senhora Borgmann. Ele falhou como filho, como namorado e teme agora estar falhando como pai.

_ Não. - ele diz, ela assente devagar.

_ Você não pode ficar assim para sempre, seus pais estão preocupados. Eu mal sei o quê dizer para confortá-los. - Bettina diz em tom suave e cansado - Você precisa seguir em frente, Marc. - ele a fita à beira da pia, há muito tempo ela não o chama assim. Ela seguiu em frente, ele sabe - Se não por você, então que seja pelo nosso filho, ele precisa de você. - _nosso_ _filho_... Os olhos de Marc ardem. O cansaço esmagado contra ele.

Kay estragou sua vida, até muito depois da sua partida. Marc ainda não sabe dizer o que realmente foi Kay em sua vida, não foi tão simples quanto a droga de uma foda desesperada no bosque, no carro, no seu apartamento. Ou seus beijos. Porra, ele não sabia que era tão estúpido, ele também tentou outros caras. Marc sorri amargamente, os olhos azuis um tom mais frio.

_ Eu o perdi. - e doí, doí como o Inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> Enquanto Free Fall 2 não saí, aqui vamos nós.
> 
> Comentários? (*-*)/
> 
> Engel (Kay Engel) é Anjo em alemão, daí o título. E pow, onde ele se escondeu? 😭
> 
> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/onde-anjos-se-escondem-18533126
> 
> Onde Anjos se Escondem - 2020 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
